


Supermarket Sweep (up the blood)

by cherrychanges



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Comic)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:20:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26836600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrychanges/pseuds/cherrychanges
Summary: TW: Mention but no description of throwing up, accidental facial injury, anxiety about the potential death of romantic partner
Relationships: DJ Hot Chimp/NewsAGoGo (Danger Days)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 5





	Supermarket Sweep (up the blood)

It wasn't, on the whole, that bad of an existence. Did her bodysuit stink of sweat, peroxide and that disgusting "ravioli" Gogo made on Fridays? Yes, it did. Did the heat of the suit make Chimp even more flustered and frustrated on bad days? Yes, it did. And did Chimp miss her friends, on the other side of that concrete border? Every damn day. 

Cherri's necklace, which had long ago lost the bright pink colour it had been minted with, jingled around Chimp's neck as she entered the abandoned supermarket she now called home. As always, she high five the cardboard cutout of the model employee, holding shopping baskets that would never again be used-certainly not by Chimp, anyway. The metallic smell made her gag every time, without fail. Chimp made her way to the back, the deli counter greeting her as it did every day. What didn't greet her, to Chimp's concern, was the grinning face of her partner, the short news monkey who Chimp pledged her heart to years ago. Chimp approached the counter slowly, dread building in her with every second that went by without Gogo jumping up to say hi. Normally, no matter the hour, no matter the time Chimp got back, Gogo would be there, a massive smile on their face, vaulting the counter to hug Chimp. Their in-joke about destroying Chimp's back, one dish crushing hug at a time wore a little thin sometimes, but that didn't mean Chimp didn't enjoy it, and it certainly didn't mean Chimp didn't count on it, a regularity in the nuclear wasteland she lived in.

Chimp felt the possibilities of what could have happened flash through her mind, increasing in severity with every step. Maybe Gogo had fallen off of the counter, banging their head on the hard, smooth floor below. Maybe they'd fallen and caught their leg in the oven, breaking the bone, the pain long since making Gogo pass out as the blood rushed to their head, each minute going by sealing the certainty they would need to have their leg amputated, which even with the most skilled of desert doctors was hit or miss. Maybe Gogo had been taken, back to the confines of the City, the BLI tech finally adjusting to the outer zones, taking Gogo back to the City to be brainwashed, called the wrong name, dressed in the wrong clothes, made to say the wrong things. As Chimp finally willed her legs to take her right to the counter, the most dreaded answer finally surfacing. Would they even keep Gogo alive? Would they deem Gogo a valuable asset, someone with access to information, the key to a door BLI couldn't shut properly? Or would they just tie up loose ends?

Chimp smelt it, as she began to peer over the counter. The smell of burnt flesh that she had experienced far too many times in her life. She could almost see it now, Gogo's pretty face scorched black, a laser bolt right between the eyes. Chimp would have likely heaved, nausea filling her, rising up through her body, were it not for the pain that unexpectedly replaced nausea. Gogo sprang up from behind the counter, that familiar grin plastered on their face. They had thought at the time that surprising Chimp would be good, and they were holding their balloons. It was Chimp's birthday tomorrow, and Gogo wanted to surprise her with balloons. Instead, they surprised Chimp with a busted lip. Gogo's head shot up from their crouching position behind the counter, and smacked into the bottom lip of Chimp, causing both joys to fall backwards. Chimp's mouth was dripping blood almost instantly, and Gogo, worried for their girlfriend, hopped the counter to try and check on her, and fell again, balance not yet having been returned to their limbs. The two of them led there, next to each other, and a small, almost cute giggle could be heard coming from Newsagogo. A slightly deeper laugh, perfected by years of practice, came from Chimp. "Why...why the fuck did you do that?" Chimp managed to say in between laughs. "I....I thought it would be funny." Gogo's reply sent them both into a fit of laughter, which lasted for what felt like hours. That was probably the headbutt's effect. They both tried, and failed, to get up after a while. It was, after all, late at night, with both joys having spent the day researching the outer zones in their own way. Eventually, Chimp managed to sit up, and pulled Gogo up with her. Her voice was a little strained when she spoke. "I thought....I thought something had happened to you." Chimp felt the anxiety rise again, but it was cut off at her chest, as Gogo snuggled into her. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you worry." Chimp knew the apology was genuine-everything Gogo said was. "I know. I love you." "I love you too baby." They stayed there for the rest of the night. They checked each other for head wounds, and concussions, and after a while, when neither of them showed any signs, they fell asleep there, blankets underneath and on top of them to keep the cold out. Life in the outer Zones wasn't that bad.


End file.
